


Get Your Own Back

by thisdamndesire



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: F/M, Humor, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Mild Smut, Sexual Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-05
Updated: 2016-12-05
Packaged: 2018-09-06 17:46:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8762821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thisdamndesire/pseuds/thisdamndesire
Summary: A funny one shot of Chas and Paddy potentially being in a relationship and hearing Aaron and Robert early one morning. Paddy's horror, Chas' non reaction and her idea of cheering Paddy up by 'getting their own back'.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I'm quite a Chas/Paddy fan and looking forward to them maybe becoming something. But I also want (there's rumours) Chas/Jason. Obviously Jason wouldn't care so here's Paddy being horrified at. an. engaged. couple. having. sex!

Paddy was enjoying his new found reunion relationship with Chas. He understood how people could fall in love with their best friends. As that’s what Chas and Paddy had been for several years now. This time around it felt much more right than the mess they made of it almost 8 years prior. He had had the best sleep in many, many months last night and woke up blissfully happy, grinning from ear to ear like a love sick teenager. He knew that whatever this may be, what Chas had done in the past was down to being dangerously in love with Carl and he had no room to talk after cheating on Rhona and quite frankly ruining her confidence, well for all of five minutes until she fell into Pierce’s arms.  
  
Paddy knew that with Chas he may have to just live and enjoy each day as it comes, but he was quite happy with that. Lying on his back with the duvet up to his chest with his arms tucked over and on top of the covers, Chas was lying peacefully asleep next to him, on his right. She was lying on her right side, her curly bob covering her eyes and cheeks. Her breathing sounded calm and blissful too. Paddy still with a big grin on his face snuggled back into the covers and was about to close is eyes again when he heard something a muffled sound, which made him unsettled.  
  
_“Ah, mm, ah, argh, ooh, ah, argh…”_ along with rhythmic thrusts and bangs.  
  
Paddy sighed, he wasn’t stupid. He wasn’t uncomfortable, but he _was_ uncomfortable.  
  
He knew it happened, they were a couple, that was his problem, the company Aaron kept. But he really wanted to ground to swallow him up or for him to instantly and miraculously fall into a very deep sleep, where he was oblivious and deaf to the sounds of sex. His “son” having sex, with his extremely unsuitable Fiancé. Despite Aaron living with Paddy when he began dating Jackson and of course Jackson did move in, he had never heard them having sex. He’d been there the morning after and could tell my their moods that they’d clearly had fun. He guessed because it was new, they were young and it seemed at the point to be a healthy enough relationship, that he was fine with it. But this, is a whole new situation. The fact right now, very late, 2016. Paddy is so much more of a “Dad” to Aaron. Okay, their relationship has been frayed and frosty. But the unconditional love Paddy has for Aaron is still one hundred percent there. Much more than it was in 2010, a different kind of love, proudness and relived that he’s still here. Stronger and a better person.  
  
Paddy now understood the awkwardness of catching or at least for him, hearing their children having sex for the first time and he was mortified. Understanding that Chas, less of a prude, younger, more modern with the world and of course a housemate of the couple (well their Landlady) she would have experienced this awkwardness. As much as he didn’t want to wake her up from her peaceful sleep he needed his girlfriend (this is all still very new and giddy for him. Chas is is girlfriend!) to hear with him and help his mind be taken else where.  
  
“Chas” Paddy tapped her shoulder, gently shaking her.  
  
The moans of pleasure from along the hallway not seeming to quieten (in fact they were getting the slightest bit louder) or stop anytime soon.       
  
“Hmm, what Paddy? I’m still asleep.” Chas replied, clearly wanting to be left alone and slumber.  
  
“Can you hear that? It’s not what I want to hear! Can we talk to take our minds off it?” Paddy asked, or begged more like.  
  
He lay with a straight face and them grimaced when Chas didn’t do what he wanted.  
  
Chas eventually turned onto her back and started laughing hysterically.  
  
“Oh, I’m glad you’re finding it funny!” Paddy quietly yelled, emphasising “funny”.  
  
“It’s only sex, Patrick. If you’re planning on living here, you’ll have to get used to it. They can’t move out for a while yet.” Chas replied, through her laughs.  
  
“Urgh, great. But seriously, doesn’t it bother you?” Paddy asked, curiously.  
  
“No of course not, they’re a couple. It’s their home too, they do pay towards the mortgage. I mean at first it was weird and yeah they can be a bit louder than I’d want but, oh they’re so in love Paddy.” Chas replied, straight.  
  
Paddy snorted. Chas smacked his thigh from under the covers.  
  
“Ow!” Paddy yelled.  
  
“You need to grow up, we’re all adults living here, well obviously apart from Liv and Noah but we all respect each other and you can’t be grown up and respectful about it, you’ll have to leave.” Chas teased.  
  
“Erm, not fair.” Paddy replied, sounding like a child.  
  
“I rest my case. No but honestly Paddy, I’d be more shocked if they weren’t having sex. At least I know they’re on good terms or have made up from argument number 4002? Anything’s good if it’s making our Aaron smiley.” Chas replied.  
  
The noises had changed _“sshhhhh, are you close, ssshhhhh, aaahhh, mmmm… Robert. oh that is so good. Aaron.. mm…”_  
  
Chas burst out laughing again after Paddy’s look of horror had resurfaced.     
  
“Oh if it’s bothering you so much, stick the radio or the telly on.” Chas suggested.  
  
“No, I don’t want them to know we know that we can hear them!” Paddy replied, the shouting whisper had returned.  
  
“Oh Paddy love, we’re the last things they’ll be thinking of.” Chas laughed.  
  
———  
  
Aaron moaned in pleasure, climax seconds upon him, quickly moving it into snogging Robert to dull the volume and because he knew it drove him crazy. There was just something so sexy that Robert loved about an orgasmic snog and that something was everything. The snog continued with Robert climaxing and them stoping briefly to then gently kiss his Fiancé.  
  
“I love you.” Robert told Aaron.  
  
“I love you too.” Aaron replied with a soft kiss.  
  
“That was incredible. Best way to start the day.” Aaron said, laughing. He was on a high.  
  
“Yes, it was, cheesy.” Robert replied also laughing.  
  
Aaron settled back onto his his pillow, Robert retrieving his and putting it back on to the bottom pillow on his side. He placed his head on it and exhaled in bliss. There was something very satisfying about lying on the pillow you had just fucked your Fiancé on, Robert thought as he grinned to himself. Aaron moved over and lay his head on Robert’s chest and being cuddled in the blond, older man.  
  
———  
  
“ I used to think if she laughed after it, it mustn't have have been very good.” Paddy said, out loud which wasn’t his plan.  
  
“Oh Paddy, haha.” Chas laughed.  
  
“But they’re both laughing.” Paddy inspected.  
  
“Yeah, ‘cos they’re young and they had fun. Deary me.” Chas explained, she didn’t expect to start her morning like this.  
  
They continued to listen to the radio, in each others arm, moving gently to the music.  
  
“Why don’t we get our own back?” Chas suggested, mischievously.  
  
“You mean…?” Paddy asked, unsure.  
  
“No, I’m not having sex after the sounds of my, our son having sex, let’s just make, the noises and bang the bed a bit, go over the top, proper go for it. Paddy I proper fancy a laugh. Anything to get you out of this mood.” Chas yelled excitedly.  
  
“Now who’s the immature one?” Paddy replied.  
  
Chas continued to laugh.  
  
“Go on then… Oooooh Chastity. Oh yesssss.” Paddy yelled, unable to stop breaking into a fit of laughter.  
  
“Oh yes Paddy, big boy, come and give it to me!” Chas replied, not getting her words out properly due her her own fit of giggles returning.  
  
———  
  
Aaron and Robert now costly in a post coital snooze, tired and to the emphasised noises coming from along the hallway.  
  
“What, the… ?” Aaron asked.  
  
“Is that, no. Your Mum and Paddy?” Robert replied, grimacing.  
  
“They have got to be putting that on?” Aaron wondered or more, hoped.  
  
“I really hope they aren’t getting off after we got off, there’s something really ‘urgh’ about that.” Robert added.  
  
“Well we were more louder than usual, you div.” Aaron yelled through gritted teeth.  
  
“They’re doing it on purpose, getting their own back.” Robert said to Aaron.  
  
“Okay, we get the message.” Aaron yelled so Chas and Paddy could hear between the rooms.  
  
Chas and Paddy stopped their comedic carry on sex noises and burst into yet another fit of giggles.  
  
“Nice one, Patrick.” Chas said offering him a ‘high 5.’

  
“I’m sill not used to the fact they're back together again, without hearing what it ‘might’ sound like, ugh.” Aaron said to Robert.  
  
“Getting the house sorted can’t come sooner, it’s bad enough he had to move in without our intimacy being mocked and what could be them, any day now. Is nothing sacred anymore?” Robert yelled.  
  
“Hypocrite.” Is all Aaron could say.  
  
“Yeah, but a sexy hypocrite?” Robert replied with a smirk.  
  
“Yeah, a sexy hypocrite.” Aaron agreed.


End file.
